Una cosa lleva a la otra
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Cuando los presentaron,ambos se odiaron rapidamente, cosa que a Gokudera le parecía extraña, pues Fran no odiaba a nadie porque todos le eran indiferentes y a él en cambio lo detestaba. Y, cuando supo la razón, su deseo de acabar con ese mocoso creció.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Una cosa lleva a la otra [1/3]

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: 5926

Advertencias: Spoilers del Arc del Futuro, lime, yaoi.

Comentarios: Ningún personaje es mío, todo corre a cuenta de Akira Amano y esta es una serie de viñetas de tres caps con las combinaciones del trío 599626, ergo, el primer fic es: 5926, el segundo: 5996, y el tercero 2696, quizá haya un cuarto con el trío pero eso ya lo dirá la Musa.

**Una cosa lleva a la otra.**

Sus dientes chocaban repetidas veces por la fuerza que el de cabello gris le imprimía al beso, sus manos aferraban fuertemente las muñecas del otro mientras que las rodillas de este apresaban su cintura, encajándose sin delicadeza en sus costillas.

La persona debajo de él no respondía con la misma intensidad que él, pero no rechazaba el contacto, dándole con eso la señal de que continuara y de que no se detuviera.

Cosa que, por supuesto, Gokudera hacia, enredando entre sus dedos el cabello verde del otro para profundizar el beso mientras sus manos se entretenían con la pálida piel del abdomen y muslos del ilusionista al tiempo que este se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda soltando bocanadas de aire en su oído haciéndolo estremecer y que las caricias por sobre la ropa se volvieran más intensas.

Y pensar que lo único que él quería, cuando lo dejaron vigilando a Fran, antes de que terminaran en su cama y con las hormonas alborotadas, había sido que se estuviera quieto y callado un rato.

Cosa que, podría decirse, logró, si los gemidos no contaban como hablar, claro.

Y ya después se preocuparía por estar desobedeciendo las ordenes del décimo de "No atacar a Fran", en esos momentos estaba bastante ocupado mordiendo y atacando el cuello y pecho del ilusionista mientras intentaba averiguar cómo se desabrochaban esos malditos pantalones como para andar pensando en otras cosas.

::::::::::::::

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Planes

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: 2696

Advertencias: Spoilers del Arc del futuro. Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Akira Amano.

La ira surgida de lo que acabo de ver esa si es completamente mía.

**Planes**

Fran era inteligente, no había duda de eso y, si no controlaba su lengua para "inteligente y sabiamente" evitar que lo asesinaran, y evitarle a Chrome el trabajo de ser escudo, era porque todo eso era parte de su gran plan.

Un plan que le traía siempre muchos beneficios. Y el que lo intentaran asesinar era su medio para poder conseguirlos.

Primero molestaba a los inútiles idiotas, cosa que le servía de entretenimiento, porque molestar a los demás diciéndoles sus verdades era entretenido para él. Después hacía turismo en Namimori, recorriendo y viendo toda la ciudad mientras huía del asesino de turno y también hacia ejercicio.

Huir para salvar tu vida era la mejor manera de mantenerse en forma, totalmente comprobado.

Y, por último, cuando ya lo iban a atrapar, corría rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Chrome, se escondía concienzudamente detrás suyo, colocando sus manos en su cintura, y se aferraba a ella "buscando protección", cosa que la dulce Guardiana siempre le daba, escondiéndolo con su cuerpo, colocando sus delgadas manos en sus brazos buscando cubrirlo a la vista de los otros lo mas que pudiera comenzando un discurso de "que no había sido su intención molestar y que lo sentía" aun cuando haya sido en toda ley su intención de molestar y, por supuesto, no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

El pedirle dormir con ella "porque las auras asesinas que los otros desprendían lo lastimaban" también era parte de su plan, porque así podía estar cerca de ella, aferrarse a su cuerpo disfrutando de su calidez, de la dulce fragancia que ella tenía y de su aura nada asesina y tranquilizante.

Sin duda, dejar que lo intentaran matar tenía sus privilegios. Y alguien tan listo como él sabía como aprovecharlos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Oh no tienen idea de las ganas de matar que tengo owo! ¿reviews? =DDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Mujeres

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: 5996

Advertencias: Spoilers del Arc de los Anillos Vongola, bashing mal disimulado.

**Mujeres**

Gokudera odiaba a las mujeres. Su hermana se había encargado que las aborreciera a base de traumas inolvidables y dolores de estómago insoportables.

Las locas que lo perseguían en la escuela no ayudaban a que su antipatía por ellas cambiara. Odiaba que lo persiguieran, gritaran emocionadas cuando pasaba cerca de ellas y que no le quitaran la mirada de encima en todo el maldito día.

También odiaba a las mujeres estúpidas a las que no podía evitar y que, para su completa desgracia, se encontraba casi a diario, crispándole los nervios, acrecentando su malhumor y volviéndolo más arisco de lo habitual.

Y eso había hecho que Gokudera llegara al punto de huir literalmente de ellas. Evitarlas cuando se las topaba, ignorarlas cuando le hablaban y lanzarles miradas de odio cuando intentaban platicar con él.

Y nunca pero nunca, Gokudera se acercaba a ellas por propia voluntad.

Ni bajo tortura.

Por eso, mientras caminaba por las calles de Namimori, con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, no dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo por qué, si odiaba a las mujeres y las prefería bien lejos de su persona, se dirigía por propia voluntad hasta el parque, donde había quedado de verse con la Guardiana de la Niebla.

_Como otras tantas veces._

Y porqué, cuando tuvieron que despedirse, volvió a fijar un lugar con ella para que se encontraran al día siguiente.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, esas respuestas estuvieran relacionadas con el hecho de que sintiera un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco cada vez que la chica se acercaba a él, hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se volvía mínima.

Al nerviosismo que lo invadía cuando le prestaba un nuevo libro y sus dedos se rozaban levemente en el momento en que se lo entregaba.

Y, al calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas cuando Chrome, sonriendo tímidamente, siempre accedía a que se encontraran nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que se despedía de él con un leve beso en la mejilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

¿Reviews? :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Comentarios: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para divertirme y desquitarme un rato._

_Advertencias: Spoilers del Arc del Futuro por *señala a Fran* pero ubicado en el presente y de allí avanza en el tiempo cinco años._

_Bashing mal disimulado y OoC._

_Y… ¿lo increíblemente largo y aburrido cuenta también? (¿?)_

_**Odio a través de los años**__._

_Primer encuentro_

Cuando lo conoció, a Fran no le tomó ni cinco minutos para que se ganara el completo odio del Guardián de la Tormenta, y ni diez minutos para que este le lanzara la primer dinamita de las muchas que le lanzaría a lo largo de toda su vida.

Y solo había bastado para ello que la primer palabra que le dirigiera cuando los presentaron fuera "idiota perrito faldero".

E, indiferente al hecho de que estuvieran intentando asesinarlo, había vuelto a repetir un "idiota" antes de salir corriendo con el furioso guardián siguiéndolo de cerca dejando un eco de explosiones y destrucciones a su paso.

"_Vaya idiota guardián descerebrado"._

A su vez, un_ "Maldito y estúpido mocoso" _pasaba por la mente de un molesto Gokudera,y que se encargaba de hacerle llegar con cuatro dinamitas más directo a la cabeza.

Un "_maldito escurridizo_" y "_villano en toda regla_" seguido de un "_muérete_" cruzaron las mentes de ambos después de que la explosión resonara en toda la ciudad.

Y esa solo fue una pequeña explosión de las muchas que Namimori iba a ser testigo durante los siguientes años.

_3 meses_

Gokudera no soportaba su presencia cerca, porque lo odiaba y estaba más que seguro que el sentimiento era completamente mutuo.

Lo cual, a pesar de no importarle, reconocía que era un tanto _extraño_. Porque Fran siempre se limitaba simplemente a ser indiferente con todo el mundo y soltarles sus verdades a la cara con todo el fin de molestar, pero Gokudera podía sentir que con él era diferente.

Su persona no le era indiferente al mocoso, porque Fran a él lo odiaba en verdad. Y, aunque la razón de aquello le importaba lo mismo que saber cuál era el color favorito de Haru, la duda siempre lograba de una u otra forma instalarse en su cerebro y lo hacía buscar inconscientemente la razón de aquello.

Y, con un cerebro como el suyo, no había tardado mucho en deducir varias teorías que explicaran aquello y ninguna de ellas le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sobre todo la sospecha que tenía más posibilidades de ser correcta y que, para su mala suerte, resultó ser precisamente la verdadera y que había sido confirmada cuando el niño, en medio de una desus luchas de miradas habituales, había desviado su vista hasta posarla en la única mujer entre los Guardianes, viéndola fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a fijar su vista en él, recalcando con eso -y dejando más que claro- su punto.

Gokudera había abierto levemente los ojos en sorpresa, antes de que, frunciendo el seño, los entrecerrara molesto, al tiempo que le dirigía la peor mirada de muerte que tenía en su arsenal, con un mensaje bien claro en ella.

_Ni lo pienses maldito mocoso._

Y Fran, con su eterna expresión de monotonía, no había tardado en responder.

_Ya lo pensé, idiota perrito faldero._

De lo único que fueron conscientes el resto de los que se encontraban reunidos en esa habitación fue de estar de pronto en medio de una serie de explosiones que los había sacudido y lanzado por la habitación antes de terminar dentro de varias ilusiones a cada cual más creativa y "sádica".

Y eso solo había sido el detonante de una dura batalla por librar. Y larga, muy larga.

_5 meses_

-Hay algo que no me queda claro-habló de pronto Gokudera, lanzándole una mirada seria a Chrome que respondió con una tímida.

-¿Porqué ese mocoso tiene que venir con nosotros?- inquirió lanzándole ahora una mirada de odio al niño que comía su helado tranquilamente.

-Ahhh ¿acaso te quieres quedar solo con Chrome? Que pervertido.

-¡Como si fuera eso!- gritó Gokudera molesto y levemente sonrojado, igual que la Guardiana con la cual Fran ya había corrido a pedir protección luego de ver la dinamita en las manos del Italiano- no entiendo porqué te tengo que soportar a ti también- gruñó, sacando un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a la boca pero sin guardar la dinamita.

-Siempre puedes irte-contestó Fran simplemente-, ni Chrome ni yo te detenemos, estamos bien solos.

-¡Y después soy yo el pervertido que se quiere quedar solo con ella!-lo señaló acusadoramente, provocando que Fran pusiera los ojos en blanco y que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica creciera.

-Ella es mi pareja que como superhéroe tengo que proteger, es normal que esté conmigo.

Gokudera casi se atragantó con su cigarrillo mientras el rostro de Chrome refulgía de un rojo brillante.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Gokudera exigiéndole con la mirada una respuesta a la Guardiana cuando se recuperó del ataque de tos que el humo del cigarrillo le provocó-, ¡¿a qué mierda te refieres con eso?

-Are ¿desde cuándo un superhéroe va revelando sus secretos a los civiles? Y más a civiles idiotas que andan como perritos falderos detrás de sus jefes.

Chrome tuvo el tiempo justo para levantarse e interponerse entre ambos para evitar que el Guardián explotara a Fran.

-¡Quítate de en medio! ¡Esta vez sí lo mato!-gritó el italiano, con varias dinamitas en mano y el cigarrillo listo para prenderlas.

-Solo digo la verdad- contestó Fran con gesto irónico en el rostro- y por tu reacción no haces más que recalcar mi punto de que eres idiota ¿sabes?

La vena en la frente de Gokudera explotó al tiempo que prendía una dinamita.

-¡Aléjate de ella y deja que te explote!- exigió, rodeando a la chica para poder atrapar al fastidioso mocoso que, adivinado sus intenciones, ya se alejaba corriendo rápidamente de él.

Con dinamita en mano el italiano no tardó ni dos segundos en perseguirlo por todo el parque en medio de gritos –que en su mayor parte eran insultos- mientras Fran suspiraba y se asentía a si mismo con la cabeza.

-También pienso que está celoso, maestro.

-¡No le cuentes lo que hacemos a ese loco!-reclamó el de cabello gris- ¡¿y quién demonios está celoso?

-No le cuento nada, él se entera solo- aclaró alzando uno de sus dedos para recalcar su punto sin dejar de correr-, y obvio que tú, idiota de las bombas.

-¡Evita que lo haga!- volvió a gritar, lanzando una dinamita en dirección a la cabeza del niño que este esquivo agachándose ligeramente-, ¡y no estoy celoso, no tengo por qué estarlo!

Fran, con completa sinceridad y sin una pizca de tacto de instinto de supervivencia, habló.

-Si quieres te doy razones para que lo estés.

Otra bomba pasó rozándolo y terminó destruyendo una jardinera cercana.

_Maldito mocoso escurridizo._

_Estúpido, violento y destructivo intento de Guardián._

_**3 años.**_

―¿Por qué demonios tengo que soportarte?— gruñó Gokudera, viendo con molestia al chiquillo que ni con todos los años que habían pasado había logrado llegar a soportar.

Al contrario, su desagrado por él había crecido bellamente con el paso de los años, hasta llegar a convertirse en un puro y sólido odio, el cual no dejaba de alimentarse y crecer día con día.

Porque diario se veía obligado a cuidar ―vigilar― de él y, por más que detestaba la idea no podía negarse, no cuando su jefe era quien se lo pedía.

Pero, después de escuchar el murmullo mal disimulado del otro que era un claro "idiota", él "no lo mates" que Tsuna le había dicho empezaba a ser difícil de obedecer.

No volvería ―o intentaría persuadir a su jefe de que no le volviera a encomendar esa tarea a él – a vigilar a ese mocoso.

Definitivo.

Fran, indiferente como él mismo, se había limitado a cambiar de página el libro que traía en manos, sacando una linda vena en la sien de Gokudera por ello.

―Estar en la presencia de un superhéroe es un halago para los civiles, deberías sentirte feliz―habló, ignorando con parsimonia el aura asesina que empezaba a desprender el otro―, pero si no puedes soportar la genialidad de otros y que brilla por su ausencia en ti por allá esta la puerta.

Y las explosiones se dejaron escuchar antes de que todo el departamento empezara a temblar.

De esa no se salvaba el estúpido chiquillo.

Definitivo.

_**4 años.**_

Su presencia lo hostigaba, tenerlo cerca lo molestaba y el mismo coraje que le producía estar cerca de él provocaba un aumento en su respiración hasta casi hiperventilar; un temblor de rabia lo invadía por completo cuando Fran pasaba el límite de su espacio personal y se quedaba cerca, _demasiado cerca,_ de él, acabando con su paciencia y su autocontrol que, de por sí, ya eran escasas.

Gokudera ignoraba olímpicamente esa vocecita analítica en alguna parte de su cerebro, que decía que estremecer, nerviosismo y un hiperventilar en toda regla describían mejor lo que sentía.

Y los ignoraba fuertemente, tanto o mejor que como lo hacía Fran, cuando se decía a si mismo que, si se quedaba viendo fijamente al Guardián, era porque buscaba minuciosamente una forma de matarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, y estarlo viendo lo motivaba para acabar con él, porque definitivamente ya no lo quería vivo, respirando y enfrente de él.

Y, el que invadiera su espacio personal era un puro deseo de molestarlo y no deseo propio de estar cerca de él.

Claro que no.

_**5 años.**_

No recordaba cómo había pasado, probablemente había sido después de alguna explosión o de alguna ilusión, nunca lo sabría con certeza, solo tenía el vago recuerdo de haber terminado rodando por la sala con el estúpido mocoso y que, en algún momento, los intentos por golpear habían cesado y habían sido remplazados por una boca sobre la otra, que conforme el calor ascendía buscaban más profundidad y contacto, y que lograban atrayendo la cabeza del otro con una mano; caricias por sobre y debajo de la ropa, en una búsqueda por tener más contacto con la piel del otro, que lograban después de una leve batalla por desabrochar botones y retirar las prendas de sus cuerpos, dejando que la piel de ambos entrara en contacto y consiguiendo así que un gemido simultaneo saliera de sus bocas. Mordidas, caricias sin delicadeza y dientes chocando entre si, todo al mismo tiempo que sus suspiros se mezclaban y sus dientes mordían la piel blanca del cuello, clavícula y así hasta llegar al pecho cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor.

Todo en una lucha por ganar el control, dominar y vencer de esa forma al otro.

Porque no, no era un beso, no eran caricias ni suspiros de placer, claro que no.

Solo era otra forma de batalla.

Y ninguno de los dos planeaba perder.

_5 años y un mes._

Punto muerto. Empate. Sin un ganador, sin un perdedor. Victoria para ambas partes. Derrota para ambas partes.

Y la palabra "compartir" fue la que definió el resultado de esa batalla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Reviews? :333


End file.
